


the joy of understanding [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [35]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Accessible Design, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Smellerbee Is Trans, Blind Character, College, F/F, Getting Together, Mechanical engineering, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, because... Toph is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Toph and Smellerbee do a final project together and get to know each other a little along the way.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Smellerbee
Series: AtLA Podfics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	the joy of understanding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the joy of understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137605) by [overcomewithlongingfora_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl). 



> Thank you so much [overcomewithlongingfora_girl](https://overcomewithlongingfora-girl.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I knew I wanted to podfic this as soon as I read it, and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out as well. I'm always a sucker for any trans representation in fanfic, but trans female representation is pretty rare, especially when the character in question is female in canon, so this is really great to see. (I have a lot of thoughts about this that I don't have the spce to type out here, but if you would like to hear them come talk to me on tumblr or in the comments!)

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hzn4s0yvj1vu080/the_joy_of_understanding.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/the-joy-of-understanding/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you enjoyed this fic, please go let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137605#main), and if you liked my reading of the fic, please leave me some feedback in the comments! If you're a guest user and wanted to say something nice, I'm sorry for locking the comments but unfortunately not everyone wants to say nice things!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)! I love hearing from you, so if you have any suggestions for fics you'd like me to record, want to say hi or have a chat, or if you just want to see what I'm up to, come say hi!
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Hey Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0CD4dVYAEY) by The Regrettes


End file.
